gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bill24601/Hans Zimmer Quiz
Lets see how good u have listened in the movies for onyl a worthy Hans Zimmer fan and listener can pass this test i will ask u themes from the official soundtracks, extended versions, Treasure collection and film version scores each person who gets it right gets apoint like MatthewBlastshot's POTC 4 quiz Lets Begin: in terms - *COTBP- Curse Of The Black Pearl *DMC- Dead Man's Chest *AWE - At World's End *OST - On Stranger Tides *TC - Treasure Collection Main Quiz - each question is worth 1 point #What is the song that starts off COTBP not opening credits but after it #What is the theme playing when Jack escapes the navy in COTBP #What is the name of the song that plays when the Flying Dutchman is chasing the Black Pearl in DMC #what is theme name of jacks escape from palm tree grove in Stranger Tides #At teh end of the Blackbeard theme on the soundtrack OST wat theme is it and where have we hard it before #What is the general name of the end credits for all 4 movies wats its title #In At Wits End there is a combo of 3 scenes in the movies name the 3 scenes(in BONUS section) #Who was the composer for COTBP #when the bomb goes off in the Mermaid scene of OST and QAR shooting its Greek Fire at them wat score is playing #Wat is the title of the Sinking of Endeavour called #Wat is the title of the song during the isla cruces fight with the wheel in DMC #5 point question - Say the lyrics for the HOIST THE COLURS song #what is the theme playing when Jack duels Barbossa in COTBP #what other times do we hear the theme of the Dutchman chasing The Pearl in DMC(Jar of Dirt) - we hear it too more times in too different movies which are they and wat scenes are they in #What is the title of when jack is hallunincating in Davy Jones Locker and wat over time(s) do we hear it in AWE #What is the proffesional name for the first version of the Maelstrom score on TC #Who is the other composer of OST soundtrack #The score Parlay in AWE has a gutiar solo in it who did the guitar #The end credits of OST are like the end credits of which movie #Who did the Remix of Hes A Pirate on the DMC soundtrack - 10 points #The Lord Cutler Beckett theme is heard in OST in wat scenes - 6 points scoring PLS ANSWER THEM EACH IN A COMMENT ﻿ ﻿GenLawrence - 63 points ShadeLink - 1 point Captaingoldvane - 124 points( the winner - second crazed hans zimmer fan Matthew Blastshot - 5 points score listening questions- now worth 2 points - im leaving videos up for enjoyment now 1. What themes can u hear in this piece this is worth 20 points 2. Where is this theme heard FOR YOU MUSIC LOVERS ESPECIALLY PIANO PLAYERS HERES SOMETHIG INTERESTING True Or False- now worth 3 points, name reasons they are false if false T/F - The Will/Elizabeth theme in COTBP appears in every movie Bonus Questions - points varies SAY the lyrics for the Jolly Sailor Bold song -- 50 points Enjoyment The super jumbo bonus is gone but i will leave these videos here for your enjoyment More Hans Zimmer ﻿ Category:Blog posts